Marina
Marina Ida is one half of Off the Hook pop idol duo and current host of Inkopolis News, along with Pearl from Splatoon series. Appearance Marina is an Octoling, the Octarian version of an Inkling. She has dark brown skin, silvery-teal eyes and reddish-pink pupils in the shape of an infinity symbol, similar to octopuses in real life, two eyelashes on each eye, very dark teal eyebrows that are constantly downturned in a “worried” expression and a beauty mark at the left of her lips. She appears to be taller than most Octolings and Inklings. Like Pearl, and unlike other Inklings, she has one sharp tooth in the middle at the top and bottom of her teeth instead of the usual two on top. Her tentacles are purplish brown with teal edges, which are long and worn all the way down reaching past her waist, and her fingers are pointed and teal at the tips, giving somewhat the impression of painted nails. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless black top covering her chest with a large, mostly undone silver zipper with an infinity-shaped hole resembling an “8”, and a high collar, leaving her midriff visible, showing a teal navel piercing. She has black shorts with an asymmetrical/diagonal waistline and slanted deep teal lines over teal tights, black fingerless gloves, and wears black boots with big undone silver zippers with “8”-shaped holes, similar to the one on her top. She appears to have on large, black headphones with teal rings on the sides of them. In Octo Expansion, Marina wears a more hip hop attire than her pop stage outfit. She wears a white bandana that is wrapped around her head with light gray designs, a long, silver chain necklace with a “8” symbol pendant (similar to her zippers from her stage outfit) around her neck, a black wristwatch and black chain bracelet on her right arm, a white turtleneck crop top, seafoam colored capris, and silver bowed, gray-white shoes. She also retains her headphones. Personality Marina is more reserved than her partner, Pearl. She speaks in a sweet, gentle manner, is very excitable, and can get very sassy in response to others, though she often acts quite shy as well. While she is reserved, she does not appear to be concerned about expressing herself. She seems to be slightly forgetful at times and has been observed to forget the news she and Pearl are broadcasting. Her timidity shows when she sees an Inkling watching her through the window; when she notices them, she smiles awkwardly and waves. This behavior likely comes from the fact that many believe her to be an Inkling despite the fact that she learned the Inkling language recently and that she looks very different from the Inklings; her Octoling-like appearance is said to simply be a new fashion trend. Marina has demonstrated a high level of intelligence, noted by Pearl in the Octo Expansion. This is demonstrated with Shifty Station, a series of stages created by Marina for Splatfests using advanced Octarian technology, as shown by the mechanics seem within Octo Canyon, as well as making rocks float. She is also capable of hacking Kamabo Corporation, allowing Agent 8 to pass a test using the data collected from their previous attempts. Music See also: Off the Hook Appearances Animated Appearances * ''Splatoon: Fallout'' Category:Characters Category:Octolings Category:Female Characters Category:Splatoon Characters